


I'm not a pedophile!

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"YAH FROGFACE I'M NOT PAYING YOU TO BE A PEDOPHILE."<br/>"Kibum, shut up."<br/>"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP. GET AWAY FROM HIM, CHOI. BEFORE I DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET."<br/>Taemin blinked. "But Minho hyung was just helping me because I fell down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not a pedophile!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SHINee belong to themselves and SME. Only the plot is mine.

Choi Minho was in hell, there was no other way to explain it. Sitting in front him was his best friend’s (very cute) cousin Taemin, who was currently focused on a complicated math problem. Every time he frowned and scrunched up his nose at the problem, Minho resisted the urge to coo. Choi Minho does not coo. He suppressed a sigh and looked out the window.

It all started when his best friend Kibum was looking for a math tutor for his cousin. Apparently the kid was failing math and needed help desperately. Minho, being the good friend that he was, offered to help. He considered taking back his offer once Kibum started screaming in his ear and hugging him, but he didn’t. Stupid Kibum and his gorgeous jailbait cousin.

“Hyung, I’m done.”

Taemin’s cheerful voice snapped him out of his reverie. He looked over the sums and silently sent a prayer of gratitude because Taemin’s sums were right and that he could go home.

“Well done, Taemin-ah. I’m proud of you,” Minho said, ruffling his hair.

Swatting Minho’s hand away, Taemin grinned. Minho cleared his throat, awkwardly.

“So, when is Kibum picking you up?”

“Oh, he’s probably here by now. Let’s go see.”

Taemin literally bounced down the stairs with his bag (seriously, what sixteen year old bounces?) while Minho dragged his feet behind him. He followed Taemin to the door and his ears were assaulted by shriek. Panicking he ran out only to find Taemin clinging to a short, blonde man like a baby koala.

Still carrying Taemin, the man walked up to Minho and extended a hand.

“Hi, I’m Jonghyun, this little ball of sunshine’s father.”

Minho was stunned into silence. The blond probably wasn’t older than him or Kibum.

Taemin giggled and his heart swelled at that. “Hyung, this is my Jjong-appa. He’s Key hyung’s boyfriend.”

Oh, that explains it. But there was one thing still bothering Minho.

“But why do you call him appa?”

“Well,” started Jonghyun shifting Taemin onto his back to hold him more comfortably. Minho wondered how the man was holding him for such a long time, Taemin might look skinny but he was in no way light. Then he caught a glimpse of the man’s biceps and everything was much clearer.

“I met this little monster when he was five and had just moved here. Kibum used to make us play house and Minnie was always the baby. He called me Jjong-appa since then and the name stuck. Of course he stopped calling Kibum umma because that would have been awkward in school.”

Minho stared at them with a sinking feeling in his heart. Now he had to go through two pseudo-parents if he ever wanted to date Taemin. Isn’t this absolutely wonderful?

“I’m sorry but Kibum has never mentioned you. How old are you?”

“Oh, he doesn’t like to mention me at all, that diva. I’m twenty right now and the only reason you didn’t see me before is because I study in Seoul University,” said Jonghyun. He tapped Taemin and asked him to wait in the car. Taemin jumped off his back and with a cheerful wave at Minho, he got into the car. Minho waved back, smiling. His smile faltered when he looked at Jonghyun.

“Now you listen to me and listen well. I saw the way you were looking at Taemin and if you ever do anything to hurt him or do something without his consent, I will end your miserable life. I will fuck you up so bad that you’ll think before setting a foot outside your house and then I’ll set Kibum on your sorry ass. Are we clear?”

Minho gulped. “Crystal.”

Jonghyun smiled at him and left.

Great, thought Minho. I found someone scarier than Kibum when it comes to Taemin. Just my luck.

The first thing Minho did after getting back to his room was call Kibum.

“You bastard, you never told me you a boyfriend! And what’s worse is that he can kick my ass no matter how short he is.”

“Hello to you too,” came Kibum’s amused voice. “I see you’ve met Jonghyun.”

“Obviously,” huffed Minho, flopping down on his bed. “Since you sent him to pick up Taemin. He screeched when he saw Jonghyun, I panicked thinking it was a pedophile.”

Kibum snorted. “The only pedophile here is you, Choi Minho. Don’t think I don’t know about your little crush on my baby.”

“I’m not a pedophile,” he groaned. “And you don’t have to threaten me; your boyfriend has already done a good job of that.”

“Well then, you’ll just have to live with blue balls for the next two years won’t you?”

“Fuck you,” he bit out and cut the call.

Minho spent the night deep in thought. By the time it was morning, he had come up with a decision. He was going to ask Taemin out on a date. He had tutored him for 8 months and even met his family. Kibum could go to hell because he was a shitty best friend who didn’t even tell him about his long term boyfriend and Kibum’s boyfriend well, he’ll cross that bridge when he comes to it.

He texted Taemin to meet him at nearby park at around 11 a.m., which gave him enough time to get ready and look decent. Once he was done, he grabbed his wallet and keys and set out for the park before he changed his mind.

He sat on a bench fidgeting nervously. He tried to give himself a pep talk.

Come on, Choi you can do it. You’re a soccer player and a straight A student. Anyone would kill to go out with you.

Of course it didn’t help that the same things applied to Taemin as well (except he hated soccer and failed math). He was fairly popular in their school because the boy was a brilliant dancer and not to mention his looks. Minho sighed, he was so screwed.

Five minutes later he spotted Taemin, he was just about to call out to him when he realized that Kibum and Jonghyun had also tagged along. Taemin was holding Jonghyun’s arm and dragging him around while the older man had another arm around Kibum’s waist. They looked like a very good-looking family.

Finally Taemin saw him and after exchanging a few words with his ‘parents’, he ran over to Minho, alone.

“Hi hyung,” he grinned.

Minho swallowed. This was it, he better ask him fast before Jonghyun and Kibum reach them.

“Taemin-ah,” he began cautiously. “Would you like to go out on a date with me?”

Taemin blinked, once, twice, thrice before bursting into tears. He left a shell-shocked Minho standing there and ran into Kibum’s arms. Minho didn’t even realize that Jonghyun was angrily stalking towards him.

“You utter bastard, I warned you,” swore Jonghyun before punching Minho in the face.

“Ow.”

Minho sat back down on the bench, vaguely aware of blood running down his nose and people staring at him. He didn’t even notice tentative footsteps walking towards him.

“…hyung. Are you alright?”

Minho slowly turned to the source of the voice. In front of him was Taemin with tears still running down his cheeks, an amused Kibum and a pissed off Jonghyun.

Minho gingerly touched his face and grimaced.

“I’m fine, Taemin. I’m sorry for making you cry, I think you should get a different tutor now.”

“But hyung,” protested Taemin. “I was crying because I was happy and I want to go out with you! And I’m sorry Jjong appa punched you, it was my fault. Please forgive me?”

Taemin looked so cute with his cheeks puffed up, looking apologetic. Minho cracked a smile.

“It wasn’t your fault, Taeminnie. Jonghyun hyung had warned me before but I didn’t take him seriously. Just next time, please think of the situation before you start crying, okay?”

Taemin beamed and threw himself onto Minho, who just chuckled and held on to him.

“Well,” drawled Kibum. “You’re still a pedophile in my eyes. Best friend or not, if you hurt him I’ll castrate you and feed your balls to the dogs.”

Minho shuddered at the mental image and nodded. Taemin got off of him and went to Jonghyun.

“Jjong appa,” whined Taemin. “Please accept it! I promise if he does anything you’ll be the first one I’ll call and you can beat him up.”

Jonghyun sighed and pulled Taemin close.

“Alright, you have my blessing.” Taemin cheered and hugged him tightly.

“But, if I see one mark on him Choi Minho, hickey or otherwise, you’re dead.”

Minho nodded frantically, not wanting a repeat of today. He let Kibum clean his face of blood while Jonghyun and Taemin went to get ice cream.

So what if he had to live in fear for the rest of his life? Taemin was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
